


Peace Interrupted

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Murder Husbands, SO FLUFFY, whiny Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is acting needy, but Sebastian can never deny him for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Interrupted

Sebastian sat down, for once the house was quiet tonight, not that he didn't enjoy the chaos. It was always just nice to have a small space of time where he could relax and read without the worry for something blowing up.

Jim watched Seb from the doorway, moving silently into the living room, stopping behind the couch. "Sebby...."

Sebastian ignored Jim, his Husband could amuse himself for a few hours. He kept his eyes on the mystery, this book had sat unfinished for months, now was the perfect time. Not that Sebastian minded because killing people was fun and a total rush.

Jim moved in front of his Sniper, tapping him on the shoulder. "Sebby, Sebby...."

"Two minutes, James." Sebastian looked over the top of the book.

Jim pouted, but moved to the other side of the long couch, counting in his head.

Sebastian went back to his book, getting caught in the action, up until he felt the couch shifting, turning to face Jim.

Jim was sitting on his heels, leaning in to poke Sebastian. "It's been two minutes, Sebby."

"I see we have the attention span of a five-year-old tonight." Sebastian sat his book aside, pulling Jim onto his lap.

Jim smiled and sighed as he cuddled closer. "Seb cuddle."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms around Jim, angling his arm.

Jim felt his body finally relaxing and calm settle over him as he cuddled with his Husband, laying his head down on Sebastian's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent.

Sebastian kissed Jim on his temple. "You could have just said you wanted to cuddle, Jim." 

Jim didn't reply, already snoring lightly on his human pillow as he slept.

Sebastian moved to pick up his book, the irritation he was feeling was gone as he smiled, holding his usually choatic Husband who was acting like a kitten. "Sleep well, my love."


End file.
